Un cuento de dos
by penny mousy
Summary: Dos chicos se enamoran, pero hay un pequeño problematamaxkyoNO LEMON


HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo estais?, espero que de lujo, en fin este el un fic Yahoi que escribo , si no les gusta no sean crueles, por que es el primer yahoi que escribo y lo hice inspirada en una cancion de Mägo de Oz llamda "el que quiera entender que entienda", espero le encante este Kawaii fic

ADVERTENCIA!!!!

Hubo un fragmento que deberia llevar lemon,pero imaginense si no se escribir lemon heterosexual, mucho menos yahoi, asi que no lo escribi

**Tanto los personajes como la cancion no son mios y no los ocupo con fines de lucro**

Onii-sama (jorge) espero te guste este fic que lo hice con una cancion que nos gusta a ambos.

Ukio, no critiques cruelmente mi fic, recuerda que es el primer Yahoi escrito por mi

UN CUENTO DE DOS

Un chico rubio se encuentra placidamente dormido en su cama, empieza a amanecer, y uno cuantos rallos de sol comienzan a alumbrar la enorme habitación, entre las cortinas pasan unos cuantos rallitos de sol que no tardan en molestar al susodicho, molesto por los rallos de sol abre los ojos y ve la hora…

-POR KAMI!!!!- se levanta corriendo, se suponía que a las 9 en punto tendría una cita con "alguien" muy especial para el, y eran las 8:45… típico en el se le había vuelto a hacer tarde. Cuando va de salida su sirvienta lo iba a detener para darle su desayuno, pero le sucede un accidente, por decirle de un modo, ya que tira lo que esta llevaba y la deja girando en su propio eje como si fuera trompo (ya se imaginaran la prisa de Tamaki), pero en fin llega corriendo a un parque cercano y casi con los pulmones en la mano llega a los brazos de Haruhi, quien por fin, después de unos cuantos años era su novia…pero algo estaba mal por que a pesar de que la estaba besando algo no iba bien, alguien mas ocupaba su mente y…¿su corazón?, ¿como decírselo a alguien a quien se supone que por tanto tiempo amaste? Pero tal vez no era el mejor momento por que ella estaba un poco deprimida, ya que su papa se tuvo que ir de viaje de trabajo, algo muy extraño por el puesto que desempeñaba, y por lo mismo no quiso desaprovechar la gran oportunidad de su vida como el la llamo, y antes de irse le encargo mucho su pequeña a su novio Tamaki, y con ese gran peso de conciencia no sabia como decirle a Haruhi que amaba a alguien mas, no sabia como lo iba a tomar, con la terrible depresión que tenia corría riesgo de que intentara un tontería, se lo diría después…y mientras pensaba todo esto la estaba besando con nada se sentimiento cosa de la que ella se dio cuenta

-¿Qué te pasa amor?(n/a: valla que cursi me estoy volviendo…momento…(pensando) creo que lo soy y desde hace mucho, etoo… gomen sigan con la historia )

-Nada-alguien paresia molesto por que le contesto muy fríamente cosa que casi nunca hacia, bueno, de hecho nunca le había contestado así y esto dejo a la chica con cara de ¿?

-si estas molesto por algo mejor nos vemos en otra ocasión- genial y ahora que va hacer si se entera "papi suegro" problema seguro…

-noo!- creo que se espanto-no es necesario, lo siento, es que tengo un problema- Haruhi solo lo miro atenta esperando que le contara el problema pero…-que después te contare y como no te quiero contestar mal, yo creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos mañana ¿si kirei?-y la miro con ojos del tipo de gato de sherk (n/a: si ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero estaba buscando algo para describirlo XXD y disculpen si esta un poco un poco fumado, pero mi música esta un poco crazy, etoo… mas o menos como yo XXD)

-de hecho creo que es lo mejor…-diciendo esto se alejo sin siquiera despedirse, cosa que le dio un poco de alivio a el rubio, por que así la llama en unas cuantas horas y le dice de verse al día siguiente, y que mejor día para cortarla que el día en que llega el suegro de viaje tal vez peligre un poco su vida, pero al menos la de ella no tanto, por que ya estando su papa la apoya y la cuida lo suficiente como para evitar que valla a cometer.

_Cuánto he de esperar  
para al fin poder hallar  
la otra mitad de mí  
que me acompañe a vivir_

Llegando a su casa entro tranquilamente y se metió su habitación, la servidumbre se quedo extrañada al verlo tan tranquilo, y bueno el no hizo caso de lo que decían de el. Definitivamente algo extraño le estaba pasando, es que por primera vez se había enamorado de verdad, al parecer lo que sentía por Haruhi si era amor de padre-hija, y cuando se dieron su primer beso a el no le gusto, y de hecho le dio asco por que sintió que besaba a su hija, pero no dijo nada por que todos estaban muy contentos por que por Tama-chan de había decido a declarar su amor a Haruhi.

_Nadé tiempo en un mar  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
No sé puede ocultar  
el perfume de una flor._

No podia creer que por tanto tiempo habia ocultado sus sentimientos por su verdadero amor, pero estab casi seguro que se reirian de el, tal vez no de mala onda, pero era un poco orgulloso y no permitiria esa mofa.

En fin nunca fue tan dificil para el hablar por telefono con Haruhi para decirle que la espera al dia siguiente en el parque de siempre, a la misma hora. Pero en fin ya lo habia hecho y era necesario para el hablar con Haruhi.

Pero esa noche casi no pudo dormir por pensar que le hiba a decir a su "hija", estaba perdido...

_Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
cuánto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal_. 

La mañana llego y el seguia son poder dormir ... pero en fin se levanto y se arreglo para ir a ver a Haruhi, pero esta vez el no salio como el dia anterior, puesto que ahora si se habia levantado temprano, y todavia intento desayunar, pero el hecho de pensar a donde iba le quito totalmente el apetito y no pudo probar bocado alguno, era duro lo que iba a hacer, romperle el corazon a su hija...

Por fin dio la hora y salio de casa, y bueno cuando llego se encontro con la sorpresa de que Haruhi todavia no llegaba y bueno ya era hora, en fin, de todas formas no tardo mucho en llegar, como cinco minutos despues que el llego con un vestido con el que ella se via hermosa, ademas de que la ataviaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios, no podia ocultar la alegria de que su padre regresaba ese dia...pero al ver el rostro serio de su todavia novio esa sonrisa hermosa se convirtio en una sonrisa de nervios que intentaba disimular que se veia un poco mal_  
_-ohaio-un serio Tamaki la saludo y no permitio que ella lo besara en forma de saludo, ya que el se volteo, y ella le acomdo el beso en una mejilla

-¿que pasa?-ella no entendia la actitud del susodicho- ah.. si estas enojado por lo de ayer, esta bien lo si..-

-no es eso- fue interrumpida cosa que la dejo otra vez con cara de ¿?- solo quiero hablarte del problema que te comente ayer...-lo penso mucho para hablar no sabia si decirle la verdad o mentirle y de todas formas cortar con ella con otro pretexto, pero su inconciente siguio hablando- es que no te quiero lastimas ¿sabes?-

-ya Tamaki al grano- Haruhi se estaba desesperando-¿que pasa que me tienes que decir?

- es que ... –tenso silencio-...amo a otra persona ...y no es una mujer-Haru-chan no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, "¿acaso no soy sufisiente mujer para que un hombre se fije en mi o que?" los pensamientos de Haruhi eran confusos, y no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible de creer... pero una duda surgio

-¿y quien es?

-de eso despues te enteraras, lo siento no queria lastimarte- tenia un gran remordimiento de consiencia pero en cuestion de segundos en el rostro de la peli-cafe aparecio una enorme sonrisa-¿?-

-ok!, espero conocer al afortunado- para decir esto Haruhi se trago sus lagrimas y todo el dolor que sintio, pero se dio cuenta que esto era lo mejor y que almenos tuvoel valor para decircelo y decirle la verdad, eso era tener huevos (n/a: digo... creo que hay que admitirlo ese valor no cualquiera lo tiene)

_Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
Alguien en que apoyarme  
Alguien en quien volcar  
Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...__  
_

Bueno despues de cortar con Haruhi se va corriendo muy alegre, todo lo contrario al dia anterior, pero esta ves no se fue asu casa se fue a otra casa lujosa... a la de ...KYOUYA,

En donde entro cono Juan por su casa y se fue directo a la habitacion de el.

-¿puedo pasar?-solo se escucho una voz dentro que decia que si- holaaaa!

Y cuando entra se encuenta con un Kyouya, que se muestra extrañamente sonriente, ¿Qué esta pasando? Kyouya esta muy contento, pero algo oculta, averigüémoslo…

-ohaio!!!-saluda con mucho entusiasmo el moreno y un tierno beso en los labios de su koy como buenos días son mas que suficiente para que Tama-chan se sonroje, a pesar de que ya tenían casi un mes saliendo a escondidas, el todavía no se acostumbraba a lo suaves y tiernos besos que Kyouya le daba cada que se veían….

-ohaio…-de verdad esta muy apenado, pero pues se dejaba querer- ¿Qué crees?- basto como respuesta una mirada por parte del dueño de la casa- ya termine con Haruhi- Kyouya lo miro y no dijo nada pero lo beso, un beso que poco a poco se volvió mas candente y que bueno el ambiente se puso cachondo y ya se imaginaran lo que paso (n/a: lo siento, pero no escribo lemon y menos yahoi, no es mi estilo de escritura, así que lo dejo a su imaginación XXD)

Y bueno después de todo esto los dos chicos estaban acostados muy acaramelados y cubiertos solo con una sabana,

-ai shiteru –dijo tamaki al tiempo que le acariciaba el abdomen desnudo a su ahora novio.

_No más miedo a entregar  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
No más miedo a acariciar  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.  
A la mierda con  
el armario y el diván_

-ya sabes que yo tambien y mas que tu a mi

-no, yo te amo mas

-No,yo

En fin comenzaron una tierna "pelea" para saber quien ama mas... pero bueno acabaron decidiendo que se amaban igual (n/a: lo siento, estoy muy cursi, mas de lo que comunmente soy, como que escuchar lo que estoy escuchando, no me inspira mucho (gruuuuvi) eto... eso es fumada no inspirada ¬¬ bueno, creo que me entienden XD)

Despues de esto Tamaki se levanto para vestirse, ya que necesitaba ir a comprar algo a su novio, que habia olvidado llevar en el camino y como estaba tan emocionado de que iba a informarle de su rompimiento con Haruhi, lo olvido por completo, ahora no habia problema si alguien los veia besando o acariciandose, ya que tamaki era libre.

Ahora el proble que existia era que no sabia como lo iban a tomar los del Host Club, ya que ellos siempre pensaron que Tamaki estaba enamorado de Haruhi, por las actitudes que tenia hacia ella; pero nadie fue lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta que el estaba enamorado de Kyouyaodo esto lo iba pensando mientras iba camino a la tienda de regalos, en donde, encontro una tarjeta un tanto provocativa que le encanto, para darsela a el amor de su vida, asi que la compro y se dirigio de regreso a casa de Kyouya.

Ya dentro de esta se puso a platicar con su koy, para ir planeando como contarle a sus amigos que se amaban y queno pensaban separase uno del otro por nada del mundo, pero bueno no llegaron a ninguna acuerdo, asi al dia sguiente despues de cerrar el Host...

-chicos!!!, vengan necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante para mi- al rubio se le notaba a leguas que estaba muy nervioso, pero aun asi decidio hablar a como diera lugar

_y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar,  
Que en asuntos del corazón  
no hay regla de dos.  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
No más guetos, alza la voz._

Despues de que todos estaban reunidos, decidio decirle a Kyouya que se acercara, yapara sorpres ade todos en frente de todos le planto un peque beso, el cual el nombrado respondio y se quedaron asi unos segundos.

-como ya se habran dado cuenta, -comenzo a hablar lo cual desvio las miradas que estaban en cara de Kyouya, es que no se imaginaban que el tuviera novia, y mucho menos **novio**, ahora que seguia que Haruhi resultara lesbiana, no lo podian creer-Kyouya y yo somos novios, pareja, como quieran llamarle, y espero contar con su apoyo para decirle a nuestros padr-

-jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!- los Itachiin, soltaron una sonora carcajada- como creen que no los vamos a apoyar, A pero que escondidito se lo tenian-y comenzaron a reir de nuevo, pero de momento se cayaron como si les cayera unapiedra encima, -pero ¿ya cortaste con Haruhi?

-Etto...-dijo el chico de lentes al momento que una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca- creo que ovbiamente si les estamos avisando, es por que Tamaki ya corto a su novia ¿no creen?- despues de estas "sabias palabras" los Itachiin se quedaron de 0.0 y asintieron con movientos rapidos de cabeza.

_Y cuando llegue el final  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
Yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
y lucha por tener  
derecho a elegir  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir_

Y bueno el tiempo no pasa en valde y unos cuantos añucos despues vemos a Tamaki con Kyouya enun parque debajo de un cerezo, y el viento tira algunas flores de este, pero esta vez no estan compartiendo besos llenos de amor, sino que estan compartiendo unos cuantos gritos, los cuales provocan que Tamaki explote en llanto y se valla corriendo, pero que le habra dicho..

-No Tamaki te dije que ya no te amo

-pero por que no?, acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos, oque?

-claro que lo recuerdo, pero esos recuerdos no me importan ¡que no lo entiendes!

-TE ODIO!!!-en ese momento Tamaki sale corriendo y a Kyouya se le escurren unas lagrimas

-lo siento corazon, pero no te puedo decir que estoy muriendo, ¿cómo decirte que tengo Sida que por eso no te habia querido tocar durante casi seis meses?...jamas imagine que un desliz me provocaria la muerte, y alejarme de tu amor

_Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
y no como deberías ser.  
Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
cuanto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz_

-perdoname amor, esta decision te va a costar muchas lagrimas, pero si ahorita me odias, no ta va a doler cuando yo ya no este en este plano... te amo Tamaki...- y diciendo esto, Kyouya se va del parque con un aire de tristeza enorme...

¡Listo Kalixto!, por fin acabe este fic, espero les guste y dejen mucho reviws (ya saben que no se escribir esa palabra), a los que no les guste, por fa no me maten!!!!! Bueno mejor si XP mejor me dedico a despedirme como se debe...

SAYONARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!


End file.
